


Pillowtalk: Mockingprincess

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Pillowtalks [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Lesbians!, Lots of Cuddling, f/f relationship, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Jade and Bobbi have a small moment





	Pillowtalk: Mockingprincess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



Bobbi Morse was sore. Okay she was very sore. But fuck it. She was in love. Jade's dark hair covered her face. Bobbi gently stroked it smiling. Jade woke up slowly, not wanting to open her eyes. "C'mon babe, I want to see your eyes" Bobbi jokingly urged.  
Jade scoffed and opened her eyes, glaring playfully

"There's those cat eyes I love" Bobbi cooed. "Shut up Bobbi" Jade blushed.

Bobbi kissed her, to which Jade eagerly joined in.

Bobbi Morse was in love with the Queen of Outworld, and hell hath no fury like her.


End file.
